In This Town
by IloveImpacts
Summary: Twenty year old Caroline Forbes has worked behind the bar of her local town of Mystic Falls for two years, and knows all the locals, so who is the mystery man sitting at the end of the bar. Rating May Change. Slightly A/U. New Chapter Added 31st July 2012!
1. Chapter 1

_**AU**_

_Twenty year old Caroline Forbes has worked behind the bar of her local town of Mystic Falls for two years, and knows all the locals, so who is the mystery man sitting at the end of the bar. _

_In This Town_

_Chapter One_

"You really can't come tonight?" Elena asked as I poured drinks for the other people at the bar.

I sighed, and had the sensation of déjà vu pass through me as I answered her.

"No, I really can't, I'm _working_." I emphasised the last word and she winced like I had physically hurt her.

"Working, ugh, who works on a Saturday? I remember when you used to be fun." she sipped her diet coke, and I took the opportunity to roll my eyes.

"I can be fun on Wednesdays and Sundays." As I said it I knew it wasn't true, I was too tired on a Wednesday to go out anywhere, and by Sunday everyone else was all partied out, and sleeping through a hangover.

Elena, opened her phone before jumping off the bar stool, and picking her purse up from the bar. She had definitely dressed to impress tonight, she had the amazing ability to show plenty of flesh to keep guys interested, but she also managed to keep it classy.

"Okay, well I better be going, Damon and Stefan are outside, I'll call you tomorrow. You're still coming to the Lockwood benefit right?" I sighed, I had totally forgotten about the Lockwood's party tomorrow night to benefit some new building site in Mystic Falls.

On the plus side I can spend money on a new dress tomorrow and finally get to see my friends.

The down side was of course that Tyler was going to be there, and we hadn't ended things on good terms.

"Yeah, I'll be there." she smiled and made her way to the exit, I watched her leave; as did everyone else in the bar, which made me laugh quietly to myself and shake my head.

"You know laughing to yourself is a sign that you're going mad." my attention broke from the doors to the sound of the thick accent at the end of the bar, but I didn't drop my smile.

"I think we're all pretty mad, deep down." I answered, while inching closer to the mystery man.

With his light hair, and not too muscular physique he was definitely easy on the eyes. In fact that was possibly the biggest understatement I've ever made.

He held his glass up.

"Touché." he said before lifting the glass to his lips and downing the contents of the glass.

"Another?" I asked, looking at the empty tumbler.

He nodded once and smiled, showing his teeth. A perfect set of Hollywood white teeth.

I quickly poured him another drink and placed it in front of him.

"How old are you if you don't mind my asking?" he asked quietly.

_I'd let him ask me anything just to hear that accent._

I shook my head, once, banishing such a thought.

"I just turned twenty." I busied myself by wiping down imaginary messes on the bar, trying not to look at him to much.

"Hmm." he said quietly, I think mostly to himself.

"Was that your friend you were talking to?" he asked after a few silent seconds ticked by.

I sighed.

Of course he wanted to talk about Elena.

Everyone does.

"Yep, I'll give you her number if you fancy your chances, but just a word of warning, she has a string of admirers, who constantly fight for her attention." I rolled my eyes.

I didn't think Elena led guys on, but there was no denying the fact that she loved the attention she was getting.

Mystery man laughed, and scoffed.

"I don't think she's my type." he flashed his perfect smile again, and I had to cough to regain my composure.

"Then I think, sir, that it's _you_ that's quite simply mad." I smiled back, and he nodded.

"I can't deny that fact." I thought his tone changed slightly, but he kept his smile in place.

"Niklaus. But you can call me Klaus." he pushed his hand towards me, and I placed mine in his.

"Caroline." I smiled at him shaking his hand once, firmly.

I couldn't slow my heart beat down as my skin came in contact with his, but luckily for me I was good at acting confident.

"Niklaus, I don't think I've ever heard a name that… distinctive before." Based on looks alone, he was nothing if not unique, his looks were that of a mythical God, that only existed in paintings.

He laughed once, and nodded.

"It's an old name. You know I never thought to ask where it came from." his eyes bore in to me, and I could feel myself blush, which is insane considering he hadn't said anything that should make me feel flustered. If I had to peg it on something it would probably be the way he purred as he spoke.

_That accent._

"Where are you from?" I asked quickly to distract myself, from his shocking good looks.

He looked down to his glass and swirled his drink around as he answered.

"I was born in South Wales, but moved to London with my parents and siblings a few years later."

Explains the accent.

"Any reason as to why you're in Mystic Falls? I mean I imagine it to be dull when compared to a City like London."

He shrugged.

"I'm here on… business, I'm here for another week." he smiled, and I couldn't stop the smile that was forming on my lips.

"Is it your first time visiting, here?" I asked, in a breathy voice.

_Subtle, Caroline._

Klaus leaned over the bar closer to me, and my heart beat increased drastically.

"Are you offering to show me around?" he asked, his tone had taken on a flirty edge, which was doing no good for my thumping heart, and flushed cheeks and chest, I was just grateful for the dim lighting in the bar.

Before I could answer he chuckled and leaned back again, much to my dismay.

"I had family here awhile ago so I know the area fairly well."

I let out a shaky breath and nodded.

His phone, buzzed on the bar in front of him, and he flipped it open, frowning, slightly.

Getting off the bar stool, he downed the remains of his glass and threw his jacket over his arm.

"I have to go," he started, putting his phone away in his pocket, and I frowned at the fact he was going.

I couldn't remember the last time I had a proper conversation with someone here.

"It was nice to meet you Caroline." He winked at me, before striding out, leaving me, flushed, confused and dissatisfied.

_Author's Note:_

_I haven't written for a while, and I'm going on a somewhat original idea, please review and let me know what you think, and please take my poll, on which couple pairing I should write about next._

_Thank you!_

_- IloveImpacts_


	2. Chapter 2

_In This Town_

_Chapter Two_

When my alarm woke me up at eight o'clock this morning, I didn't feel alert, and well rested as I usually did, probably because I didn't get a lot of sleep the night before, my inner monologue wouldn't stay quiet long enough for a reasonable night's rest.

I woke up to my usual routine; get in the shower, brush my teeth, go grab a cereal bar for breakfast and find a rushed note on the kitchen table from my Mom, this particular one said she would see me at the Lockwood's tonight.

I groaned.

This party was going to be an awkward affair, because of Tyler and I, even though he ended things by leaving me for an older woman, and there had been _some _yelling, I still wanted to be friends with him, like we used to be.

I pulled my phone out of my pocket and text Elena to see if she was well enough to go shopping this morning.

Almost instantly I got a text back.

**- I'm already out the door, be there in ten xoxo - **

I shut my phone and put it in my bag, along with my purse and house keys.

Ten minutes gave me plenty of time to put on some make-up to cover the bags under my eyes, and brighten my face up slightly.

Sure enough ten minutes later, I heard Elena pull up outside.

After locking my door and making my way to the car I could see Bonnie sitting in the front.

A nice surprise.

I climbed in to the back, and Bonnie turned to smile at me.

"Hey, when did you get back?" I hadn't expected her back from vacation so soon.

She pursed her lips.

"About twelve o'clock last night, we had to come home early because my dad had work." she frowned briefly, and I smiled.

"Well at least you already had two weeks of sun, I would _kill _for a vacation right now."

Bonnie nodded, understanding.

"So any idea what you're going to buy?" Elena changed the subject.

I shrugged.

I loved clothes shopping, but I found I could look for hours and hours and go from store to store and still not find the perfect outfit.

"Well we have limited options, they have to be glitzy ball gowns, and you have to wear a mask, and considering the whole town is going and we left it last minute to buy dresses, we won't have a lot of options." Bonnie frowned.

It would be easier if we could wear any length of our choice, but it is the _Lockwood's _party.

After a fifteen minute drive, where we laughed and talked about Bonnie's Vacation fling, Elena pulled up outside one of our favourite dress shops, the dresses weren't cheap, but then again I wouldn't be seen dead in a low-cost dress at a Lockwood function.

After searching _every _rack in the _entire _store, with nearly every shop assistant helping us, until we scavenged every ball gown in the store, including the ones in the storage room.

Considering the short range, we were left with some pretty beautiful dresses, and plenty of them.

After trying on many of them, Bonnie decided on a baby ice blue, one shoulder dress, with Silver stones on the top.

Elena chose a brown, white and gold ball gown, that was tight fitting on her bust and trailed out at her hips.

And I chose a pink and gold glittered gown, with a pleated bottom, that flowed to the floor.

Unfortunately because we spent hours trying on gowns we had to rush to get our shoes and accessories, but we were happy with our purchases, and even managed to get three masks, from another short range.

We quickly ducked in to a restaurant with our shopping bags to get something to eat, and I let Elena fill me in on all of the antics from the night before.

"We were all home by one o'clock," she started, and sipped her water before continuing.

"Remind me to stop going to house parties, they always end too early." she rolled her eyes and I sighed.

"Well I was passed out in bed at one o'clock this morning." that wasn't completely true, I wish I had been able to pass out last night.

Elena nodded.

"So was I." she sighed too.

Bonnie smiled.

"But who's bed?" she looked at Elena accusingly, and Elena rolled her eyes again.

"Don't start, I was in my _own _bed. _Alone._" Bonnie nodded, and laughed, once.

"Aww, poor Elena." I teased her.

She gave a sarcastic laugh, before checking her watch.

"We better get going it's three o'clock, that gives us barely anytime to get ready." She rushed to grab her bags from under the table, and Bonnie looked at her confused.

"That gives us three and a half hours, will it take you _that _long to get ready, surely not?" she asked unbelieving.

Elena raised her eyebrows at her in a _"Are you kidding me?" _gesture.

And Bonnie nodded, remembering who she was talk to.

One the way home, Elena broke the comfortable silence.

"Are you guys going with a date tonight?" she asked slowly, and we all glanced at each other.

I hope I'm not going to be the only one there without a date.

Tyler was obviously going to be there with his new girlfriend, and I didn't want to look like the lonely loser.

"I'm going solo." Bonnie said, and I breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Me too." I answered, and Bonnie smiled back at me.

Elena nodded and smiled.

"Great we can all go together, like old times, meet at my house at six, and then you can stay over." When Elena said it, that was the plan, no negotiating. Not that I minded this plan, I hadn't seen enough of everybody.

She pulled up outside my house, and I jumped out with my bags, and waved them off as they left.

When I got in, I immediately went to my room, and hung my dress on the back of my bedroom door, and put my new shoes on the floor in front of it.

I looked at the time and saw it was three thirty, which gave me plenty of time to shower, and make myself presentable, and put on the new make-up I had bought, after Elena made me, telling me I had to show Tyler what he was missing…

After getting out of the shower smelling like summer fruits from my Shampoo and Conditioner, I wrapped a towel around me and proceeded to the next few hours of covering blemishes that I didn't _really _have but thought I did, and curling my hair in to perfect tendrils and twists, putting on my jeans and plain shirt to go to Elena's, deciding to dress there.

_AUTHOR'S NOTE:_

**I know this chapter was girly, but so am I.**

_**If you were curious as to what the outfits look like…**_

_**Then go to my Tumblr page, which is on my profile and see the entire outfit (Including masks) for Elena, Caroline and Bonnie! **_


	3. Chapter 3

_In This Town_

_Chapter Three_

After having the car valet parked, three of us walked up the grand entrance to the Lockwood's house.

House was pushing it, it was a mansion, more of a show home than a welcoming, lived in home.

We were an hour late, arriving at seven thirty because Elena's hair took so long to do.

Every woman was dressed in an elegant floor length gown, wearing their masquerade masks.

Even the men had dressed fancy, all in Tuxedos.

"I'll see you inside." Elena said, before rushing towards two silhouettes, that if I had to hazard a guess belonged to the Salvatore brothers.

Stefan and Elena had dated in high school when he first moved here and we're madly in love, that was until his older brother Damon emerged and took a… fondness to his brother's girlfriend, causing Elena to break up with Stefan because of the constant bickering, now they both constantly battle for her attention.

Bonnie pushed her mask over eyes, holding it in her hand.

"Shall we?" she asked.

I fastened my mask tying a bow in the back of my head and smiled.

"Lets go." I said and she beamed and led the way up the big driveway, and to the entrance of the mansion, where I could see Mayor Lockwood and his wife, and their son… Tyler.

Fortunately his girlfriend was no where in sight. I was no where near drunk enough to face her.

"Bonnie, Caroline." Mayor Lockwood greeted us, shaking firstly Bonnie's hand and then mine.

"Mr and Mrs Lockwood." I smiled politely at them, noticing Tyler put his head down slightly.

We hurried past them, and immediately sought out a waiter that was carrying flutes of Champagne.

"Tyler seems happy to see you." Bonnie commented quietly, before sipping her Champagne.

I laughed once, I had done no wrong when we were in a relationship, oddly I found that I didn't hate him.

Just strongly disliked him.

"Ladies." We turned to the voice behind us and instantly grimaced.

"Damon." I muttered, taking a big gulp of my drink, one finds it hard to stay sober when in Damon Salvatore's company.

He was a couple of years older than Elena, Bonnie and I, and had a smug arrogance about him, that I found intolerable at the best of times.

"You both look beautiful, this evening." his mouth turned up in a half smile and I rolled my eyes.

"What do you want, Damon?" Bonnie asked, seeing through him, just as I had.

He raised his eyebrows, and I could tell for that for a split second he was considering keeping up the 'nice guy' façade, but gave in.

"Just wondering if one of you could ask my baby brother to dance, we all know how much he loves a good old foxtrot." he gave a nervous chuckle.

_So you can get Elena alone. I don't think so._

"No can do Damon, now if you don't mind we're going to go… circulate." we turned on our heels and pushed our way further inside to crowds of masked strangers, before we found a large round table to sit at, and look for people we knew.

"Don't look now, it's hard to tell because of the mask but I'm sure there's a guy watching you." Bonnie leaned in to whisper to me, and I scoffed.

"That doesn't sound creepy at all." I muttered sarcastically, and she rolled her eyes, smiling before turning her head and gaze back to her original direction, and gasping.

"He's definitely looking at you, he's on his way over!" She whispered to me, hurriedly, before standing up.

My eyes widened.

"Where are you going?" I hissed at her, but she just walked away, ignoring my question.

"Bonnie!" I hissed, again but she was gone, and I closed my eyes, reminding myself to have words with her later.

"May I sit?" my eyes snapped open to a voice that was familiar, and I smiled despite myself, and gestured to the empty chair, that Bonnie was previously sat at.

He sat down and removed his silver mask, to reveal his striking face, and again his brilliant white teeth.

"Klaus." I breathed, and pushed my hand out towards him to shake his, but instead he lightly gripped my fingers and brought my hand up to his mouth, as his lips briefly touched my knuckle.

"Caroline." he said softly, smiling.

For the first time I was grateful for the mask because it covered my blush from him.

"Don't get me wrong, but you don't strike me as man who enjoys spending his time at Masquerade balls." I said, mainly to distract myself from the proximity. There was no bar between us this time.

He laughed once, and nodded.

"Like I said last night, business, my money is going towards," he peaked over my head towards a board as he read what was printed on it.

"funding of the schools of Mystic Falls, for a brighter future and tomorrow." he finished, raising his eyebrows at me, and I laughed.

"So you're like guest of honour." I widened my eyes at him, good-naturedly, getting a shrug and scoff out of him.

_I've never knew a scoff could be considered… sexy._

There was no denying the attractiveness of this man, who I had only met the night before, and quite frankly I was surprised that he recognised me, because of the mask and taking in to consideration he was rather intoxicated the night before.

"Mr Mikhaelson." We bother turned our heads in the direction of the greeting, and Klaus stood up.

"Mrs Lockwood." He murmured in a smooth, gentle voice that would make any woman swoon like a teenager.

I noticed the glance she gave me as he leaned in and kissed her cheek. We'd never hit it off, even when I was dating her son, she had a hostile attitude towards me.

"Caroline." She acknowledged me. How nice of her.

I just offered her a small smile, why make the effort? She didn't notice anyway because she was too busy eyeing up Klaus.

Just as I was.

_At least I'm not married._

"Thank you so much for your contribution, we're all very grateful." I don't know if I was just imagining things, but I was sure her tone turned flirtatious.

He smiled at her, and she was fleetingly dazzled.

"Glad I could help." I smiled at his clear discomfort at her hands still resting on his forearms.

She looked over her shoulder and saw Mayor Lockwood looking out in to the sea of people, and smiled once more before heading in his direction.

Klaus sighed and sat back down.

"Just between me and you," he leaned in to whisper to me, and my heartbeat didn't fail to notice.

He continued. "I hate going to these things." he leaned back, and I relaxed, as did my pulse.

I looked at him confused.

"Then why _do _you come to these things?" I asked, curiously, and he pursed his lips, as he thought over his answer.

His eyes didn't leave mine.

"Suppose I'm looking for something, I go to each occasion hoping something… interesting will catch my eye." I may have been completely wrong but I'm sure he was hinting at something.

Yes.

I'm either extremely wrong or extremely optimistic.

I blinked.

"Something interesting in Mystic Falls, good luck." I raised my glass to him, and offered a nervous giggle.

He raised his glass to me, and we both took a sip.

These were the times when I wish I was like Elena. She just oozed confidence, she knew just what to say to keep people; guys in particular, interested in her.

Even Bonnie had the confidence that I was envious of.

I was just insecure, Caroline.

I frowned at the thought.

"Are you here with your boyfriend?" Klaus pulled me out of my thoughts. When I looked up I noticed he was looking just behind me.

I glanced back and noticed him looking at Tyler, who was, for lack of a better word, _glaring_ at us.

"No boyfriend." I answered facing him again.

He smiled and gazed at me again. "Well that's good then."

I looked at him confused and was about to ask him why it was a good thing, but Elena and Bonnie showed up. Luckily without either Salvatore.

They took a seat at the table, and were both grinning at me, and I inwardly groaned.

"Caroline, are you going to introduce us?" Elena tilted her head in Klaus' direction, and I put on a false smile.

_I'm going to murder these two later._

I turned my attention back to Klaus. "Klaus, this is Elena Gilbert and Bonnie Bennett." He offered them his hand and shook theirs.

"It's nice to meet you." he spoke quietly.

"Klaus is the sole contributor for the school funding." I continued, and Elena raised her eyebrows, possibly thinking about how much money he had, and Bonnie just smiled.

Klaus looked around before he stood up from his seat. "If you ladies will excuse me, I have some mingling to do." he rolled his eyes and smiled at Elena and Bonnie, before setting his gaze on me.

"I hope to you see again, soon." with that he left disappearing in to the crowd.

I kept my gaze on the crowd of people, really not wanting to face Elena and Bonnie's burning questions, but there's only so long I could hold it off, and I'd rather have it all out now rather that at Elena's house later on.

Just as I expected when I turned around they were itching with questions and opinions.

"Did you hear that accent?" Elena gushed, and I smiled.

_Yes I had heard that accent, and I probably will in my sleep for weeks to come._

Bonnie piped up grinning. "He's so in to you, it's unreal! Please tell me you took his number." I rolled my eyes.

Like he would be attracted in me, he said he was looking for something interesting, I was very average if not below at the best of times.

"No, Bonnie I didn't and I'm not going to, I've sworn off guys, at least for a while anyway." I frowned and she groaned.

"Caroline not all guys are like Tyler, and anyway maybe you need an older man, instead of boys." I looked to Elena, praying she would change the subject, thankfully she did.

"I can't wait to leave, they're only serving Champagne here, do you guys want to sneak out early and go to the bar?" I groaned, and looked over at Bonnie, who didn't seem interested in that idea either.

"No, I'm not going to the bar, I spend most of my time there, and my shift starts twenty four hours from now." Bonnie nodded.

"Yeah, and I'm still jetlagged, and I'll just want to pass out tonight." I'm surprised she'd stayed awake this long, I would be out cold in bed by now.

Elena rolled her eyes and downed the remains of her Champagne before starting on another flute.

I looked out in to the crowd of people again, not looking for anyone specific. Well not really.

I spotted my Mom and was thankful to see she had changed out of her awful Sheriff uniform, and was in something girly and informal, I also didn't miss that she was talking to a certain British man.

_Please don't talk about me._

I turned my attention away from them, mainly because I didn't want Klaus to catch me staring at him, and I didn't really want to talk to my Mom right now.

"So, where did Stefan and Damon disappear to?" I struck up conversation.

Elena pursed her lips and shrugged. "They had something to take care of." I raised my eyebrows at her to urge her to continue but she just looked down.

So much for that conversation.

"How long is he in town?" Bonnie asked, breaking the silence, and I rolled her my eyes, when she wasn't looking.

"I can't remember, a couple of weeks I think." I muttered and she grinned and put her glass down in front of her.

"That still gives you time." she said quietly. I wanted to tell her that if I had to speak to him again I'd probably go completely red, from imaginary innuendos.

At least I think they were innuendos.

I'd only spoken to him twice, about a half hour each time, and I'd already picked up on a few things;

Number one: He was confident.

Number two: He has money.

Number three: He has siblings.

Number four: He has family in Mystic Falls.

_I wonder if I know any of his family. I have lived here all my life after all._

"Caroline." I heard I voice come from behind me and immediately frowned.

I didn't turn around as I answered. "What do you want, Tyler?" I kept my tone polite, as much as it pained me.

He sat beside me, turning his back away from Bonnie and Elena, probably wise considering the daggers they were giving him.

He lowered his tone so only I could hear him. "Take a walk with me." he wasn't asking, and I wasn't going to accept.

I shook my head, keeping my eyes on my friends, purposefully.

"You'll talk to me, eventually." with that he stood up and left, and I grimaced at his confidence. Or arrogance, apparently they came hand in hand with Tyler.

"I'm ready to leave." I stood up, and Elena and Bonnie followed suit, both grateful to be leaving.

I couldn't help but sneak a peek as I left the grand room, at Klaus and my Mom, unfortunately I found that they were already looking in my direction, and I internally cringed.

"Do you think anyone will know we've only been here for an hour and a half." Bonnie asked, as we rushed to leave.

It would be rude to leave an event without telling anyone, not that Mayor Lockwood or Mrs Lockwood would miss my presence.

We took a look back and saw no one was paying us any attention. Except for two individuals that is.

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE : **_

_Next chapter is strictly 'Klaroline' and will be up soon!_


	4. Chapter 4

_In This Town_

_Chapter Four_

When I opened my eyes the first thing that registered with me was the throbbing in my head and the early morning sunlight shining through Elena's bedroom window.

I had passed out on Elena's bed with her and Bonnie after we had raided her liquor cabinet downing all the liquor we could find.

I rolled out of her bed and decided to throw on my jeans and t-shirt before going downstairs. I didn't think it was appropriate to walk around someone else's home in a tank top and small boy shorts that hardly covered your body parts.

As I walked down the stairs the smell of coffee and muffins hit me.

When I reached the kitchen Bonnie was already seated at the dining table along side Elena's younger brother Jeremy.

I took a seat next to Bonnie, as Elena walked over from the sink carrying coffee mugs and glasses.

"I made coffee and eggs." she muttered sitting down.

I was glad to see that she and Bonnie looked no better than I did, with their hair tied back in a sloppy twist, and some smudged mascara around their eyes.

I took one of the coffee mugs and poured myself a cup of hot coffee, I needed it to wake myself up before I drove home.

"You three look like you had a good night." Jeremy said quietly, raising his eyebrows.

We all groaned, and he scoffed.

I took a bite of a muffin. That's all my stomach could handle this morning.

I struck up a conversation. "So did you hear back from Stefan?" I asked Elena. In my fuzzy memory I vaguely remembered Elena complaining about how distant Stefan had become lately.

She frowned. "No but I will. Eventually. He's just busy right now." I nodded. I didn't understand how he seemed to be busy a lot of the time. He didn't have any family here, apart from Damon of course, and he didn't have a job.

Maybe he had a secret hobby.

"Speaking of Stefan," Elena muttered standing up and grabbing her purse off the kitchen counter, she sat back down with her bag in front of her.

"He gave me these to give to you guys." with that she produced two silver chains from the bag and held them out to us.

We both took them from her and examined them.

It was a light silver chained locket. I tried to pry the locket open, but it seemed sealed shut.

I looked at Bonnie and she turned to Elena equally confused. "That's… nice of Stefan." she said slowly.

I nodded. "Very generous. Why is he giving them to us?" I asked.

Elena shrugged. "He inherited some of his ancestors jewellery and he has no use for it but he doesn't want to sell any of it." she smiled.

I examined the necklace again focusing on the charm, specifically.

It did look like an antique as it had rusted over God knows how many years. It was still pretty though.

Generosity was the difference between Stefan and Damon.

I made a mental note to thank him for the gift later.

"Why has he given it to us?" Bonnie asked.

Elena shrugged. "He said his ancestors believed that it helped keep bad influences at bay." she smiled, slightly.

Even though I wasn't superstitious myself it was a nice thought none the less.

Jeremy pushed his chair out from the table and took his plate to the sink. "I have to go to work." he grimaced.

I looked at the clock on Elena's kitchen wall and saw it was nearly ten. I stood up and grabbed my bag from the spot I had dumped it in yesterday.

"I better go too." I had to get cleaned up and maybe even sleep before my shift started tonight. "Bonnie do you need a ride?" I asked, dropping the necklace in my bag, and digging for my keys.

She shook her head. "No, Jeremy said he would give me a ride on his way to work." I smiled at her. Of course he did.

I waved bye as I went to the door.

"Your dress is hanging in my closet, I'll drop it by tomorrow." Elena shouted after me.

I shouted back. "Thank you. See you tomorrow."

…

When I got home my Mom was sat at the kitchen table reading the newspaper.

"You left the Lockwood's early last night." she said without looking up.

I rolled my eyes. "Hi to you too, Mom." I muttered.

She looked up at me, now, raising her eyebrows wanting an explanation.

I sighed. "Tyler was being difficult." And we were bored beyond before belief.

She nodded once.

Last night suddenly came back to me. I took my phone out of my bag and pretended to be busy writing a text. "So I saw you talking to that benefactor guy… Mr Mikaelson, right?" I said, casually.

She nodded and looked at me. "He said he had met you the night before, he also commented on how charming you are." I raised my eyebrows feeling a blush come to the surface.

Mom continued. "I told him he must be confusing you with a different Caroline." I shot her my glare and she smiled.

_I don't know who you are trying to kid Mom, we both know I'm charming._

"Well I'm going to sleep off my hangover before my shift tonight. Bye." I picked up my bag and made my way to my room.

…

I was awoken by the sound of my alarm, signalling that it was five o'clock, which gave me just under an hour to get ready.

I jumped in the shower scrubbing all traces of make-up from around my eyes, and washing my hair.

I got out twenty minutes later with a fresh, clean face and smelling much better than beer.

I blow dried my hair straight and applied concealor under my eyes, not bothering with mascara or lip-gloss.

I wasn't dressed up either, I slipped on a black long sleeved top and skinny jeans.

As I turned to leave my room, I saw the silver chain of the necklace from Elena, or Stefan rather; sticking out of my bag.

I pulled it out, and fastened it around my neck.

I was out of my house and in my car by five forty five.

…

Standing behind the bar with the dimmed lights I thought I would drop off.

My eyelids were drooping, and I would sway slightly now and again making them snap back open.

It was a slow night, just a few regulars.

I was wiping down the bar when Amy came up behind me.

I didn't turn to look at her, I didn't need to, I knew it was her because I could smell her strong perfume. "Hey, Amy." she stood by my side facing me leaning her back against the bar.

"There is an incredibly attractive guy at the other end of the bar asking for you." I looked at her but didn't turn around.

She wasn't looking at me, her eyes were fixed on something else.

_I hope it's not Tyler._

"What's he look like?" I asked, quietly.

She pursed her lips. "Light hair, stubble, sexy smile, great bone structure." she breathed, and I let out a sigh of relief. Not Tyler then. Although it did sound like the description of a certain Londoner.

"What does he want me for?" I asked, curious.

She shrugged. "I didn't ask, now go talk to him." with that she walked away.

I turned around slowly and sure enough there he sat with a polite smile on his lips.

I returned his smile as I walked over to him.

"Back so soon?" I asked as I approached him.

He shrugged. "It's recently become one of my favourite hot spots." I nodded feeling the urge to fan myself. Get a grip Caroline.

"Can I get you anything?" I asked, politely, already reaching for a glass.

He shook his head, quickly. "No thank you. I'm actually here to ask you to accompany me to a party this Thursday?" I raised an eyebrow at him, slightly.

He continued in a rush. "My siblings are flying over and my brother is what you might call a party animal, and has planned a big one in the home he has just bought. Of course your friends are more than welcome to come, too." I bit my lip. This was the third time I had spoken to him and he was inviting me to a party.

He seemed to sense my hesitation. "He's inviting the whole town, I promise I'm not trying to lure you out to an empty house." he smiled, and I couldn't help but return it.

"And my friends can come?" I asked. I'd feel safer if they were there.

He nodded. "Of course, in fact if it would make you more comfortable you could invite the two young gentleman that were at the party last night, that your friend was speaking with." I shot him a confused look and then realised he was probably talking about the Salvatores. I'm not sure I'd feel anymore comfortable with Stefan and Damon.

I nodded. "I'll see if he they can make it, far be it for them to turn down a party." I laughed once.

He reached in to his pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper, and held it out to me.

"The address of the party." He explained and I took it, putting it in my jeans pocket.

"I really hope you can make it." He said, his eyes boring in to mine. I blinked slightly and nodded.

"I'll be there." I promised. Even if no one comes with me…

He flashed me his lovely smile before turning on his heels and walking out of the bar.

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE**_

_I know this was supposed to be strictly Klaroline and it was, but unfortunately my laptop died taking all my work with it, so this is rewritten from memory. _

_And because I feel bad about leaving it for so long, a new chapter will be added in the next couple of hours._

_R&R!_

_-IloveImpacts._


	5. Chapter 5

_In This Town_

_Chapter Five_

Waking up this morning I felt well rested' something I hadn't felt in a long time.

I also felt excited because tomorrow evening I would meet Klaus' siblings and I decided I would use the opportunity to delve in to his past, maybe at the same time I could figure out why he wanted me and my friends there so badly.

I still didn't know anything about him but I did only meet him a couple of days ago and they were not long meetings.

He could be a well adjusted, decent man, as Bonnie seems to think.

I was meeting Elena and Bonnie at the 'Mystic Grill' our local bar and eatery.

I was happy to meet them there instead of them coming in and distracting me from my shift.

I threw my hair up after giving it a quick brush through and threw on some pale red skinny jeans and a white slightly transparent, sleeveless shirt that tied in the front of my navel.

I also put on my lace up suede wedges that were very high yet still comfortable and practical.

I didn't want Elena or Bonnie showing me up today, as they often did.

…

When I arrived at the Grill Elena and Bonnie were seated at a small table looking through some menus.

"Ladies." I greeted them smiling.

Elena's eyebrows rose as I sat down. "Someone's in a good mood this morning." she smiled.

I shrugged keeping my smile in place.

Bonnie nodded towards me. "And looking hot. Are you trying to impress someone?" she looked at me accusingly.

I pursed my lips and shook my head. "A girl doesn't need an ulterior motive to dress respectively instead of dressing in old jeans and shirts all the time." I finished.

Bonnie ignored me and leaned forward. "It's that British benefactor guy, isn't it?" her eyes widened and Elena leaned forward too.

"No." I answered and they leaned back in their chairs, disappointed.

"But speaking of Klaus," I started, getting their attention again.

"His brother is coming to town and is throwing a party tomorrow night, and he thinks that most of the town will show up, he wants to know if we want to go." I picked up the menu and scanned it.

"He said Stefan and Damon could come too." I added, reluctantly.

Bonnie nodded and Elena looked confused. "Why Stefan and Damon, specifically?" she asked.

I shrugged.

"Maybe he didn't want them to feel left out." I muttered, pathetically. That's all I could offer her.

She let it go.

"Let me guess," a voice murmured beside us. "A strong black coffee for Bonnie, and espresso for Elena and a cappuccino for Caroline." we all turned to see Matt's warm smile, and his pen already scribbling down our order on a small notepad.

"Thanks Matt." Elena smiled at him and he nodded, tucking his small pencil behind his ear.

"We've been invited to a party tomorrow night, if you want to come." I said before he could walk away.

He frowned. "Not another black tie occasion?" he asked.

I shook my head. "Not that I am aware of I think it's more of an informal event."

He nodded and smiled. "Then it sounds like my kind of thing." with that he turned and walked away.

I smiled as I watched him strut away. It was so easy to get along with a character like Matt Donovan.

Elena's voice got my attention again. "Your lists of admirers just keeps on growing." she murmured, raising her eyebrows.

I rolled my eyes at her.

Luckily Bonnie came to the rescue by changing the subject. "What are you guys doing tonight?" she asked while looking at her manicured fingernails.

Elena and I both shook our heads and told her nothing.

"Why?" Elena asked.

Bonnie smiled. "I found this psychic online that had amazing reviews and she's coming by my house later to do a reading and I wanted to know if you guys wanted one too." Elena rolled her eyes.

I groaned. "You know I think all psychics are con-artists."

Bonnie nodded and rolled her eyes she had heard me say it enough times.

"I know, I know, but she's supposed to be one of the best in the Country, she went to Yale, and later went on to become a fully qualified doctor until she realised her had this gift that she wants to share with other people."

Elena scoffed. "Okay Wikipedia we'll go." Bonnie beamed.

With that Matt arrived with our orders.

He placed them on the table in front of us like routine.

"What's your view of psychics, Matt?" Elena asked, before taking a sip of her espresso.

Matt shrugged. "Rip offs." he grinned. Throwing a small towel over his shoulder and walked to the next table.

I looked at Bonnie who shook her head.

"Well I think it could be fun and what harm can it do?"

I nodded and sipped my drink

What harm could it do?

…

After a long coffee morning and shopping trip with Elena and Bonnie I got home by three o'clock after receiving strict instructions off

Bonnie that the 'psychic' was going to be at her house by five fifteen at the latest so I'm not allowed to be any later than five.

When I reached the kitchen I was greeted by the sight of my Mom folding laundry.

"Hey honey." she smiled at me.

I smiled back. "Night off?" I asked.

She nodded.

She definitely worked too hard, which quite frankly always baffled me considering we live in a small town and don't hear much about crime activity.

"Are you working tonight?" she asked.

I shook my head. "No, I'm going over to Bonnie's to have a reading from a psychic."

My Mom looked at me.

She shared my views on psychics.

I walked in to my room and put my shopping bags down on my bed.

I went over to my bedside table to take my phone off its charge.

When I opened it up I saw I had four missed calls and numerous messaged from Tyler.

I shook my head and exhaled, angry.

Why is he calling me.

I opened up the first text.

- **Please pick up.**

The second one.

- **I NEED to speak to you.**

The third one.

- **Don't ignore me, it's urgent.**

Urgent? Maybe I should call him…

After I opened the next text off him I decided other wise.

- **Jules let me in on something.**

I didn't open the next one, I deleted them instead.

He's probably just trying to make me jealous which isn't going to work.

Elena and Bonnie were right it was time to move on from Tyler.

If he can move on so quickly then so can I.

It's just a case of finding someone to move on with.

…

When I arrived at Bonnie's I noticed Elena's car was already there.

She was actually on time. Maybe she was more anxious to have her reading than she let on earlier.

Bonnie's door was already open, so I pushed my way in and found them in the living room.

"Finally. She's on her way." Bonnie said to me as I sat down.

I gasped. "Are you psychic too?" I whispered, jokingly with wide eyes.

Elena laughed and she rolled her eyes.

"She may change your mind on psychics." she murmured, optimistically.

I nodded. "I'm nothing if not open minded." I smiled.

About five minutes later Bonnie's doorbell rang, and surprisingly I got nervous.

I had my Tarot cards read when I was sixteen and she was very vague and just told me I was going to have my dream career by the young of age of nineteen, now I'm nearly twenty one, still living with my Mom and working behind the local bar of a small town.

When Bonnie rounded the corner, I couldn't help the subtle widening of my eyes.

I don't know what I was expecting a psychic to look like; possibly in a freaky outfit, a pale face and eyes that looked hollow.

This woman was the complete opposite with warm bronzed skin and perfect subtle make-up.

She had a pale pink pencil skirt on with a long sleeved white shirt tucked in to it, and she was young looking, not much older than I.

"Guys this is Miss Sky." Bonnie introduced us returning to her seat.

Miss Sky smiled. "It's a pleasure to meet you, ladies." her voice practically purred, she definitely didn't come from this area, her accent was strong and Southern.

She took a seat opposite of us and crossed her legs, and her hands mimicked the gesture in her lap.

"Which of you lovely ladies wants to go first?" she asked, flashing her white teeth.

All three of us looked at each other, hinting for someone else to go first.

The Southern drawl caught our attention.

"You are all very close," She started, leaning forward so her chin was resting on her fist.

"Your friendship will be tested soon, over a… man." her smile stayed in place but her eyes narrowed, slightly.

A man coming between Elena, Bonnie and I.

I highly doubt it.

"Can you give us a name?" Bonnie asked, leaning forward, already captivated.

She shook her head.

"No names." she said simply, looking at Bonnie.

That's convenient.

"Maybe you would feel more comfortable if I told you my… rules if you wish." she smiled at all of us.

At first glance she didn't look like a scam artist, but then again looks can be deceiving and if there's one thing I've learned it's to not take people at face value.

She continued. "I can't give you names just circumstances, and the future is a very fickle thing, it can be changed as quick as a snap of the fingers, although that's the case, I've been fortunate so far in getting my predictions accurate." her tone was professionally clipped, yet still had a polite undertone to it.

Her _rules _as she put it sounded rehearsed, giving me the impression that she had given this speech to other pessimistic people in the past.

"Now, who's first?" she asked glancing between us.

Bonnie shrugged. "I'll go first." she stood up and went to sit in the armchair next to Miss Sky.

Miss Sky smiled before reaching in to her bag that was on the floor beside her.

Probably to retrieve her Crystal ball.

Instead she pulled out a small portable voice recorder that she placed on the coffee table.

"I like to record my sessions, sometimes I give people a lot of information to digest, this way you can play it back when you would like." she explained, and Bonnie nodded.

Miss Sky then extended her hand to Bonnie as if to give her a hand shake, and she took it immediately, apparently her previous hesitation had vanished.

The gesture lasted no longer than two seconds before she released her hand.

"That will do." she muttered, looking at Bonnie.

"You have a strong psychic connection," she started.

"You have a younger admirer, a keen one at that." I sneaked a glance at Elena, but she was still and listening intently.

"You would do anything to protect the friends that you love." I still wasn't convinced but a smile crept on to my face.

"Is there anything in particular that you want to know?" she asked Bonnie.

I noticed her sly peak towards Elena which made me think she wanted to talk about Jeremy.

She didn't.

"My Grandmother passed away nearly a year ago." she said no more and Miss Sky nodded.

"I don't usually speak of the deceased in my sessions; should have mentioned that earlier on." Bonnie nodded, looking slightly disappointed.

"However," she continued "Your… Grams is still as proud of you as she has always been, she's watching over you. Through ups and downs." she smiled, and Bonnie lowered her head slightly with a sad smile.

She had always been close to her Grandmother since she was a little girl. Her death brother her heart.

Elena and I helped pick up the pieces.

Miss Sky continued. "On to a cheerier topic, I can see you'll always have to the warmth of your friends and family around you."

Bonnie smiled seemingly satisfied with a vague reading.

I shook my head slightly.

Bonnie stood and took her previous seat next to Elena on the couch.

Miss Sky looked at Elena and I and gestured for one of us to sit in the chair next to her.

Elena stood up first she was a lot keener than me.

She sat down next to her and pushed her hand toward her as Bonnie had done.

Miss Sky took it and released it quickly.

She adjusted her position, sitting up straighter as if she was suddenly uncomfortable.

"You're torn. You feel as though you're being pushed to make a decision." her tone was a lot more clipped with Elena than it had been with Bonnie.

Elena nodded slightly.

We all knew what that decision was.

Stefan or Damon?

"Your friends admire you for your bravery when in times of sadness and tragedy." she smiled now.

I did admire Elena for her bravery.

She was always strong even when she had every reason to just fall apart.

Miss Sky went on to tell her she would find happiness eventually.

After fifteen minutes a pleased Elena sat back down on the couch.

I stood up and made my way to the chair, settling in to the seat.

She took my hand and released it.

She laughed quietly. "You're not a believer of Mediums or psychics." she wasn't asking me a question.

She continued. "You ladies rack up an awful lot of admirers." she nodded, approvingly.

I looked at her confused.

"I see a young man that you've been trying your hardest to avoid."

I nodded. Tyler.

"And an older gentleman has taken an interest in you." she took a breathe before carrying on.

"You don't know him very well. Yet. However you're going to find yourself intrigued by him." I snapped back, paying attention to her and her expression looked almost anxious.

"Can I trust him?" I asked quietly.

She pursed her lips. "I'm afraid that's something you will have to work out for yourself." I sighed.

Of course I did.

The rest of the reading was fairly vague as per usual, only some things catching my interest.

I was pleased to hear I wouldn't be working behind a bar for the rest of my life.

After that she removed a small USB stick from the recorder and handed it to me.

Bonnie stood with her to see her out.

Before she left the living room she turned to face us, her expression wasn't as happy as it had been when she walked in.

"Good luck, ladies. I wish you the best." with that she turned and left while the three of us exchanged confused and worried glances.

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE (PLEASE READ)**_

_This isn't my favourite chapter, and it may be reposted, better, but I wanted to get it up because I promised I would._

_The party is the next chapter, unfortunately I can't tell you when it can be posted, I'm having trouble with managing all of my stuff since my laptop broke, however I can say it won't be for too long._

_Thank you, please read and review!_

_-IloveImpacts._


End file.
